Renaissance Festival
by Fal Catrecon
Summary: Duo's bored and Quatre suggests the Renaissance Festival. They have fun... I think.


Renaissance Wing  
by Fal Catrecon  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, or the Renaissance Festival.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm bored!" Duo's yell could be heard across the house.  
  
"Oh no…" Wufei got up from his meditation.  
  
"Let's do something!" Duo bounded into the sitting room. Quatre and Trowa looked up from the book they were both reading, Heero looked up from his laptop, and Wufei sighed from where he was already standing.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I dunno… I'm just bored!"  
  
"Read a book." Trowa suggested.  
  
"Nah. I wanna do something that has movement involved. Like a sport or something."  
  
"Go run around outside." Wufei said.  
  
"I wanna do something with ya'll!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh shut up Heero. I didn't expect any suggestions from you anyway." Duo pouted. "And I'm still bored."  
  
"Well… There is the Renaissance Festival…" Quatre trailed off as he was fixed with stares from Heero and Wufei.  
  
"Oooooo… That sounds cool! Let's go!" Duo looked ecstatic.  
  
"Fine." Heero shut down his computer.  
  
"NO! I am not going to a place crawling with other Maxwells!" Wufei ranted.  
  
"There will be sword shops there…" Duo looked expectantly at Wufei.  
  
"Swords, hmm… I guess I'll go then." Wufei walked over.  
  
"Yay!!!! Let's go!" Duo bounced out of the room towards the car.  
  
"Winner. This is your fault." Wufei pinned Quatre with a glare and stalked off.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
"We're here!" Duo was practically jumping out of his seat with excitement as Trowa pulled into the parking space. Duo leapt out of the car and almost fell in his haste to get to the entrance.  
  
"Baka…" Wufei shook his head.  
  
"Ooooo… Lookie! We can rent costumes! Let's rent some!" Duo ran over to the booth.  
  
Quatre sighed. "I'm glad I can pay for this… I think."  
  
Duo was in an elf outfit, Heero was forced into a warrior's outfit, Quatre got a bard's uniform, and Trowa was a bowman. Wufei refused to get into an outfit, no matter how much cajoling.  
  
"Now let's go see some jousting!" Duo was racing in circles around the rest of the group.  
  
"Jousting doesn't start for a couple of hours. Let's wander the stores." Quatre started to walk off in one direction. The group followed.  
  
"We must stop here." Wufei walked into a sword shop. Heero shrugged and followed him in. The rest followed soon after.  
  
"These are all the swords you have?!? They are such shoddy work! My katana is so much better!" Wufei wandered out of the store ranting about injustices of swordmanship. The rest followed.  
  
"These look comfortable." Quatre sat down in a hanging chair. "It is…" He had happened to sit in a double chair, and scooted over for Trowa. Wufei claimed his own, as Heero claimed his.  
  
"Hey! We are supposed to be walking around! Sitting here is boring! Come on!" Duo started to whine.  
  
"Fine." Quatre stood up. "Let me just do something." Quatre went over to the display and bought a double-seat, hanging chair.  
  
"Now can we go? Hmm?" Duo sounded extremely impatient.  
  
"Yes Duo. I'm ready." The others slowly dragged themselves out of the chairs. The group continued on.  
  
"These are pretty." Quatre stopped in front of a jewelry booth. "These charms are lovely." He spied a small griffin. "Trowa, isn't that neat!" Trowa nodded in agreement.  
  
"We are going to be here all day…" Wufei grumbled.  
  
"If you want, we can split up. Just meet at the jousting field in about two hours." Quatre told the others.  
  
"I'll go for that!" Duo ran off dragging Heero in his wake. Wufei stalked off towards the sword fighting pavilion.  
  
I guess we get to wander by ourselves." Quatre shrugs. "I don't really mind…" They continue on to the next jewelry booth.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Lookie Heero! Her outfit looks neato!" Duo spotted a lady who was dressed as a demon. She came up and started to follow Heero. Heero sweat-dropped and scooted backwards. She continued to follow. Duo was laughing.  
  
"She likes you Heero!" The lady turned and started to go after Duo. Duo sweat-dropped and hid behind Heero.  
  
"Who does she like?" Heero asked Duo.  
  
"Oh shut up." Duo pouted and dragged him off towards a new booth that perked his interest. "Hey, look! They sell horns!" Duo ogled over the multitude of colors and designs of the horns. The horns varied from your simple red devil horns to psychedelic pink and green swirl. Duo bought a set of brown devilish horns.  
  
"Look! I'm evil!"  
  
"You never needed horns for that."  
  
"Your just jealous!" Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero.  
  
"Is that an offer?" Heero smirked as Duo blushed.  
  
"Shut up…" Duo dragged Heero off to the next booth.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
'Where to next…' Wufei ended up in front of the sword fighting pavilion. He sat down as the fighters warmed up. One of the fighters came down and was flirting with a group of four girls. He pretended to back away from the girl with a set of horns. He then lightly kissed the hand of the next two girls. The fourth one jumped him. He was immediately back onto the field practicing. The last girl pouted. Wufei shook his head.  
  
"You must cheer for Spain! Viva Espana!" The fighters were rousing up crowd. Wufei looked critically at their practicing.  
  
"I could beat you all at swordfighting!" Wufei stood up.  
  
"Oh really? Let's see how well you do." One of the swordfighters tossed him a sword. Wufei looked at it critically. "Do you have a katana, or at least a more balanced sword?" He was passed a katana. He looked it over. "Hmph. I guess this will have to do." He went into a stance. "Who is against me?"  
  
A few minutes later and all the swordfighters at the pavilion were defeated. The four girls on the sidelines were almost on the field cheering.  
  
"Are all my foes defeated already? No one else? You are all weaklings!"  
  
"I'll try my hand at defeating you." Wufei looked up in surprise at the familiar figure picking out a sword. "Ah. This will work." Treize picked it up and went into his own stance. "En garde."  
  
The fight lasted longer than Wufei against the others, but not much. Wufei was quickly defeated by Treize.  
  
"I will defeat you someday…" Wufei almost seemed to pout.  
  
"Do not be sad, Dragon. Come along with us and wander this festival." Treize beckoned toward Zechs.  
  
"Fine…" Wufei slumped and followed Treize off the field.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"This Celtic knot is pretty, don't you think?" Trowa nodded in agreement with Quatre. "I think I'll get this."  
  
"I like this one." Trowa pointed to a Celtic cross. Quatre picked it up and bought it with the knot. He put it around Trowa's neck.   
  
"I think it looks good on you." He said as he put his own charm on.  
  
"Thank you." Trowa looked at the charm.  
  
Quatre pointed to a nearby booth. "Two daggers for ten dollars? That sounds interesting." He started to walk that way with Trowa following.  
  
Quatre was looking through the daggers when out of nowhere one of the workers behind the counter yelled out, "Horny lady in the back!" There was a slightly embarrassed looking girl with her arm raised. Quatre slightly giggled as he went back to picking through the daggers.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
'Where are they? I finally got away from Trieze. It's been two hours!' Wufei grumped from near the jousting field.  
  
"Wu-man!" Duo ran up with Heero in his wake. "Like my horns?"  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow. "They go well."  
  
"I thought so too!" Duo exclaimed. "Are the others here yet?"  
  
"No." Wufei glared.  
  
"Here they come." Heero pointed off in the direction Quatre and Trowa were walking from.  
  
"What took ya so long?" Duo bounded up to the pair.  
  
"We were shopping." Quatre lifted up his two daggers. "Like them?"  
  
"Ooooo… cool! I like!" Duo took one and stared at it.  
  
"We were going to watch jousting?" Wufei interrupted Duo's drooling over Quatre's daggers.  
  
"Oh yeah! Let's go find a seat!" Duo ran off with the others following.  
  
The jousting didn't last long, but it was the last showing. The festival was nearing closing time.  
  
"Let's go. We do have to drop off our costumes first." Quatre started to trek off towards the front.  
  
"Awww… I wish it could of lasted longer…" Duo started to sulk.  
  
"We did come." Heero stated.  
  
"That's true!" Duo perked up. "Thanks Cat, for suggesting here!"  
  
"You're welcome! I'm glad we came too." 


End file.
